Lily's Chronicles
by rashers21
Summary: Lily specialty is denial. She denies the war, her best friend's involvement in it, the hatred of a sister, & the bravery of her arch enemy. James is just bored & is looking for some fun. This story follows their journey to accepting their faults and finding a world where they are insignificantly important.


Chapter 1

Lily did not know what was going on yet, but she did know something was not quite right. As she continued to walk on the familiar path towards her home, she spotted their hideout just on the other side of the park. Had it always been so visible? Could passersby see them? Had everyone always known what he was? No, he was still the same boy, the same young vulnerable boy who had only known to expect hostility from everyone. But a pang in her heart reminded her that she had been a good friend to him. Always stood by him, listened to his painful accounts of his day at school or at home, fought for him and loved him more than all her friends. He was her best friend; he had been her first magical friend and the only one in Hogwarts whom she trusted blindly. For years she had made excuses for him even lied for him; hoping he would leave that behind, hoping that their friendship would be just as valuable to him as it was to her.

As the familiar lump in her throat began to form, she tried to shift her focus from Severus Snape to the heavy shopping bag in her hand. She tried to focus on how her fingers were cold from unusually chilly August afternoon. She wanted to be rid of his memories, even the good ones. He was always there in her mind's eye; she could see him with his familiar plain expression. She knew a plain expression meant he was struggling with some strong feeling. She saw that more and more as they grew up. The unhappy kid who was wary of smiling did nothing but study and seek her out was now an expressionless teenager lurking in shady corridors of Hogwarts always looking guilty somehow. He must be suffering too! How could he not, after all he had lost a friend too that day. It was all she could do to not turn back and look for him.

A surge of hatred boiled in her heart directed at that snobby Potter. Why did he always torment Sev like that? Why could he not just leave him alone? Oh! Why did he even attend school? Clearly he paid no attention in any of the classes and knew it all anyway judging by his grades. He should just stay in whatever fancy mansion he had and roll in galleons and get his little elves to fetch him tea and a pack of dungbombs to be set off in his lovely parents' room! As her anger died down, she admitted it wasn't exactly Potter's fault that Sev had called her a, well a, whatever!

"Keep your freakiness to a minimum today Lily, Vernon is coming over" was Petunia's greeting as soon as she had opened the door to let Lily in. Lily sighed and murmured an assent before she headed into the Kitchen to unpack her shopping. She found the reason for Petunia's less than friendly greeting, she had a letter. It was about time; her Hogwarts letter should have arrived yesterday and she was dying to know her OWLS results. The letter however turned out to be from the ministry and went:

 _Dear Miss Evans,_

 _In the light of recent events, the Ministry of Magic has decided to add security to families of Muggleborn students at Hogwarts especially the underage students. As such, please expect the following changes at your house:_

 _Your fireplace will be now connected to the Floo Network at the Ministry. In case of any suspicious activity, you are requested to Floo directly over to 'The Ministry of Magic.' An official will come over to explain further details at 03:00 PM on Thursday, 6_ _th_ _of July._

 _You are now allowed to perform magic in extenuating circumstances, but only defensive magic will be acceptable. Please find the list of curses that you are allowed to use in the addendum. Any other form of magic is punishable as usual._

 _Your house will be placed under protective charms to hinder any wrongdoers. Another ministry official will be present at your house on Friday, 7_ _th_ _July to perform these charms._

 _You will be escorted to the Kings Cross station on 1_ _st_ _September by the ministry officials._

 _Further details will be sent nearer the time._

 _We request you to explain these added security measures to your family. In case you have any further questions, please get in touch with:_

 _Arthera Filius Dearborn_

 _Secretary to Head of Underage Witches and Wizard Protection_

 _Ministry of Magic_

 _London_

 _We wish you a very good afternoon._

 _Stay safe._

 _Thank You,_

 _Arthera Dearborn_

The addendum was eight pages long and she didn't feel like going through them just yet. Lily knew that things were getting worse and she was aware that people like her were targeted almost every day. But she couldn't fathom why Voldemort would be interested in students. Didn't he have a ministry to overtake? How could killing off students at Hogwarts help? They were neither in his way nor causing him any trouble. Maybe Marley was right, maybe he had indeed started enjoying killing. Still it seemed like awful lot of work and of no consequence. It sounded like a waste of time for him and unfortunately Voldemort was anything but an idiot. She would have to ask the ministry official who would be coming in today. Today! Vernon! She had to let someone know.

She walked into the hall to a conversation between her mum and Petunia, "…that's why they are coming over on a Thursday, so they can leave for vacation to New Zealand on Saturday. Gives them Friday to relax and finish packing…." "Thursday?" Lily blurted out, "Yes, honey, today, you know Vernon and his family is coming over" said her mother, looking at her as if she needed to be taught days of the week again. Lily was busy keeping herself from hyperventilating, today, ministry bloke Vernon, floo network. "Oh shite, mum!" "Language Lily, what are you doing?" Lily had taken off to write to the ministry; hopefully they can reschedule this whole meeting thing if her letter reached them in time. Her mum followed her, "What is it Lily? What are you doing running away like that?" "Mum, someone from the ministry is coming over today to fix Floo, please I have to let them know not to, not today, they can't, Vernon! Please mum let me just…"

"Lily!" her mother cut her off. "He is very likely going to be family soon. Don't worry so much about it. Petunia, come in here darling, I have something to say to you." When Petunia did, her mother continued, "I have been thinking of something for a few days. After your father, I feel like…" Lily thinking she knew where this was going, cut her off, "Mum, no, please…". "No Lily," it was her turn to be cut off, "I cannot stand the thought of you two girls not being friends. It was your father's greatest wish that you two get along and love each other. He loved you both so much! After I am gone, it is just you two. We don't really have anyone else to be honest." Petunia stiffened, "Mum, please don't talk about him, I can't bear it." Petunia said almost defensively.

It was one of those rare moments when Petunia-the-sister Lily loved showed herself. Lily wanted to hug her sister, tell her how sorry she was, how terribly sorry she was and they were in this together. "Oh honey! It kills me too, you know it does. We all loved him and we will always love him. Always…" "No, how can she! How could Lily possibly love him? She just left in a week! Mum you forget, please don't forget him not like Lily did." Lily could feel tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. She could feel the pain in her head and the twinge in her leg from that day. It felt like drowning, like water was seeping through her lungs and she was trying to keep herself afloat. "Pet, honey; you know that's not true. It is not Lily's fault." Turning to Lily she said, "You know that don't you darling? He would do it all over again if he had to and in the exact same way. Oh sweety! I love you, please don't cry, he wouldn't want it. He would have done that for both of you." Lily couldn't stand it any longer. She got up and left with a quick "I'll see you this evening."

She didn't want to think about that day, when her father had died. She took the addendum out and started going through the spells.

Finite Incantatem

"Bombarda!"

That was all she had heard before realizing that the roof was collapsing all around her. Her argument with Potter was forgotten, they took shelter under the stone table, hoping it would hold. That's when it had all started, in Hogsmeade last year. It was a usual Hogsmeade day for he Hogwarts students. Most of the students were in the three broomsticks. Until that day, war had seemed something that grown-ups would worry about. It had felt like they were children and the biggest problems in Lily Evans' life were her grades and her friends.

Back in her room, Lily tried to calm herself enough to write the letter to the ministry. She pulled out a parchment and hastily scribbled a quick letter telling them that the meeting will have to be rescheduled, tied to Daisy's leg and sent her off hoping she would get there in time. She then went to her bed and opened the book that always got her into good mood. The list of spells wasn't helping. Herr Schumer's Comprehensive List of Defensive Potions might. Lily was keen on fighting the rise of dark arts and depended on her skills in potions and charms for that task.

She was the only one in her year to master a Patronus Charm in her fifth year and she was quite chuffed about it. It was then that Dumbledore had called her to his office to discuss what she wanted to do with her life. He said he hoped she would not be afraid of using her talent. She had not understood then why anyone would not use their talents or why would they be afraid.

As she turned the pages on her book, her mood slightly lifted and she was sure that Daisy had gotten to the ministry in time. Just as she was about to go get dressed for the day, she heard a loud bang downstairs followed by a screech. She jumped up and ran downstairs to see what the commotion was all about. Downstairs, she was greeted with a smoke of dust and haze. As the air cleared, she froze at the sight of what was clearly a wizard. Although he was dressed in smart suit, the wand in his hand gave him away.

"Erm, hullo…my name is Fleamont Potter, er… yes that's an odd name, I see. Even among…er…I mean, not that I expected it to be any other way, but even so it is…" he trailed off.

The three women were flabbergasted to say the least. He looked so worried that Lily tried to overcome her shock and held her hand out to him, "Hello, thank you for coming in today." She tried cheerfully, guess Daisy was detained, probably by a mouse or two.

He looked somewhat relieved at her address, "Of course dear, err…I was told that you will be informed of my arrival. So sorry to just barge in just like that, the Ministry is still clamoring up to train us all to teach the Muggle ways of communication."

Lily smiled up at him, in spite of the obvious trouble she was in, both at home and at the magical community Voldemort-wise she felt like he was somehow the one who needed help. So she decided it would be best to get to the point, "Mr Potter, er…it's not that we are not happy to see you, but..."

"What the hell is he doing here?" Petunia made her presence known. Lily cringed and turned to her mother, who looked like she had seen a ghost.

Mr Potter turned to Petunia with a crooked smile that reminded Lily of his son. His voice was suddenly business-like and in a practiced tone he began, "Hullo! I am here for Ministry business about your safety; your sister should have received an owl sometime today."

Petunia's face a dangerous shade of red, "I don't care what you freaks have to say or do, you can leave now, thanks."

"Pet! That is no way to talk our guests! If you can't behave, leave now!" Her mother it seemed to have recovered from her shock. She turned to Mr. Potter, "Sorry, Petunia struggles with magic and er…Lily's life. Please have a seat, why don't you. I'll get you something to drink. Tea?" Mr. Potter's face lit up and he nodded vigorously.

While her mother bustled off to Kitchen, Lily sat down and motioned for Mr. Potter to sit down as well. He did as requested and began, "So Miss Evans, listen I am sorry if I caused any concerns to your family. I am just here to talk about the precautions, we are going to implement at your house. But before that, I just wanted to let you know the reason for this extra measure. As you know, after the attack on Hogsmeade last year, several death eaters have had an agenda to, er...shall we say, capture you. So, we sort of wanted to ensure that they don't get to you through your family. I think we are of one mind there."

Lily knew they are getting to the point here. It had to be more than just Hogwarts students, but why her? Mr Potter looked like he understood her thought process, "I don't have time to explain everything at the moment, but it was Dumbledore who came up with this and I am afraid it took ministry sometime to catch up with him. It should all be clear soon."

Lily nodded vehemently, he continued, "We have placed two junior aurors in the house next to yours. They are husband and wife and are pretending to have moved in from elsewhere. At any given time, one of them will always be in house. I am sorry we cannot afford to have any experienced aurors here as there are worse things that they have to deal with at the moment. I am sure you understand. It is likely that Harry and Mary will be called on field often, but both of them never will be called at the same time, unless there is a major issue. They are both young, but I assure you that they are very capable and have been trained well." Lily was sinking lower in her seat trying to understand since when was an underage student so important.

Something in her face must have shown, because Mr. Potter continued, "We are taking similar precautionary measures for all muggleborns present in Hogsmeade on that day. So you aren't the only one. Miss Pattinson and Miss Bowden are being protected too. I know they are both only 13 and 14, but that makes them even more vulnerable. I hope you understand."

He suddenly got up and started pacing; "Now onto more important matters, I will be visiting regularly to check up on the breach of any advanced charms. Mrs Potter, my wife will be here in a couple days to protect your house from any intruders, the process will likely include some advanced charms and some protective spells. There will also be a Colposecco curse."

Lily thought that was going too far and she told him it was a bit extreme. "No it isn't because that charm will only activate for someone with a dark mark or if the wand in their hand is recognized as having conjured one of the unforgivable curses. In either case there will be no doubt that the intruder will be a death eater and we need to get rid of as many of them as possible. It's not like Mr. Crouch is going to give them a trial anyway." When she didn't seem convinced, he continued, "Look, I don't like it any more than you do, but those are the orders and I can hardly argue with the intention now, can I? Merlin knows we are getting nowhere with him."

Lily was thoroughly uncomfortable by now, "Mr. Potter, please you can't do that. Aren't you the head of Auror department? Surely you can change the orders? Please, look, er.. I will learn the Colposecc curse and if necessary, I will curse them, but blindly putting it around my house is dangerous. What if someone innocent got hurt?"

Mr. Potter smiled, "James was right, he told me you won't like it one bit." At the mention of James, Lily did a double take. She was surprised that Mr. Potter had discussed this with him. Whatever happened to confidentiality? "He is interning at the ministry, he knows the protocol." Lily's mind was back on the urse, what if someone unknowingly walked to it and got hurt? What about people like Severus? Did he have the dark mark on him, had he ever used an unforgivable curse? The curse split a body in half! There was no recovering from it unless you get instant medical aid.

"Not all of them want to do it, it isn't unheard of to be coaxed, threatened or even just plain imperiused into following him. What if one such person walks in?" Mr. Potter looked surprised, "They are still here to hurt you or your family, would you want to protect them? Is that what you've learnt from that day at Hogsmeade?" "I don't know what I have learnt or if I've learnt anything from that day Mr. Potter, but if you put that curse around my house, I will make sure that I take it off, I will have to find how to, but I will do it. And then you wouldn't know what curses I have and don't, is that the place you want to be?"

Just then, the bell rang and Lily's blood went cold; it was after all, time for the Dursleys to arrive. Petunia came down with a disapproving scowl on her face and her mother came out holding a tray with tea and biscuits with slight trepidation. Lily grabbed Mr. Potter's hand and urged him upstairs to her room, he didn't seem to mind at all and followed her easily enough. When she closed the door in her room and turned around to explain, Mr. Potter stopped her, "No need to explain Miss Evans, I understand quite well. I will just make myself invisible and start working on the charms around your houses. Just remember that some of the charms are quite strong so they might bleed into the house and surrounding places and may cause side effects. Nothing major, but if your memory starts to wane a bit, let us know immediately." Lily heard voices downstairs mixed with Petunia's squeaks and Vernon's delighted laugh. "I will take that curse off Mr Potter."

"You are welcome to, but I am going to put it up," and with that he was off. She sat there on her bed for a bit listening to Mr. Potter's voice performing all the charms around her house. Lily suddenly felt utterly tired and gave into exhaustion and lay down on her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she heard a knock, "Honey, is everything alright? It would be good if you could come down and sit with us for a bit," her mother's face popped in. Lily groaned, but knew it was pointless, so she just got up and straightened herself up and went downstairs.

The entire party downstairs was smiling broadly, much too broadly for it to be a comfortable affair. Warmth and love was only shared between Petunia and Vernon, Lily was glad to note. Whatever his faults, anyone could see how hopelessly in love he was with her. Thinking of the curses around there house and the doom that seemed to follow Lily, she longed for a life similar to that awaited her sister. As she reached the living room, Lily smiled at everyone and said her hellos quickly moving to bring some tea cakes out of the kitchen. Vernon's sister and father smiled warmly up at her, but Vernon was cold and barely civil. Lily knew that Petunia had explained Lily's abilities to Vernon and wrote off his behavior to that.

They started asking her questions about her school and studies. Lily answered them with practiced efficiency and saw a pleased Petunia, who smiled widely at her. Lily tried to not feel too happy at this, because this was because Lily was hiding her abilities as Petunia preferred, but she couldn't help feeling a flutter of hope that maybe their relationship could be mended this way.

"So Lily, what is your favorite subject at school," asked Marge, Vernon's sister. No one had asked Lily this before and she was slightly shocked and unprepared. Petunia spoke up, "Chemistry, yes, she loves it. All that mixing liquids adding ingredients, I don't know why she loves it." Lily smiled and was sure her smile looked painful. Marge seemed somewhat disappointed, but went on, "Oh, I understand. I love Biology, I would love to study more about animals. No one else understands it; they keep telling me it is useless to study animals. I am sure Lily has felt that, haven't you?"

Lily suddenly felt a connection with this girl, "Yes, no one sees the point of why love my subjects, but you know, you can't help what you like I guess." The girl (Marge) smiled at her with her eyes twinkling. The conversation flowed smoothly from there and Lily sort of liked the family. She was in an odd way happy for her sister. Vernon loved her and she loved him. His family seemed to have accepted Petunia as one of their own. Once they left, Mrs. Evans turned to Lily and asked her, "Do you like them Lily? They seem nice and I think they will keep Petunia happy." Lily told her mother her thoughts on Vernon and his family, they both went to bed happy. One was happy that a sister would be so loved and the other in the hopes of two sisters loving each other again.


End file.
